Can we pretend? II
by Lilliee-chan
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if YOUR OC was in someone else's story? Well then, Lilliee-chan is here to help! Just create your OC, and I'll write a one-shot about them! Story length depends on my mood description!
1. Let it begin!

**Author's note: **I'm soooo sorry! For those of you know know me, I had a story like this, but I accidently deleted it! So, I'm really sorry for those who posted, and unfortunately I cannot remember. GAHH, I'm so sorry! Ah, I feel so terrible, and oh my god. Anyway, I'm still doing it, and if you were one of the people who posted in my previous story, please tell me! And I'll know, since they will seem familiar to me! I'm doing this to improve my writing, so make an OC and I'll write a one-shot! :D But the updates will be incredibly slow.

Again, I apologize for my accident! ;A;

* * *

**Note: **Please fill in this form, if you'd like to take a chance!

* * *

**Name: **(First and Last please)

**Appearance: **(Looks, outfit?)

**Personality: **(Is your OC shy, outgoing? Please state!)

**Age & Details: **(Age, blood type, height...etc.)

**Crush: **(Who's does your OC want to end up with?

**Summary**: (Just a few things you'd like me to include in the story.)

**Anything else: **(Anything else I should know?)

(Please remove the brackets when filling in. If you don't, I will ignore your review.)

* * *

**Note: **Unlike my first story where I accepted everyone, this time I won't. I want OC's which inspires me, like Sora Mizanihaigo (Surgical Rose OC) which I adore so much. And please no Mary Sues! Pretty please with a cherry on top!

I'll upload my previous chapters from last time, if I can find them... D: And, I'm really sorry! *feels bad*


	2. Ice Queen

**Author's note: **Thanks for all the reviews/requests, favourites and alerts. It spammed my whole inbox. xD Anyway, it's going to take forever, but somehow I'll manage.

If anyone can find the cached version of my one-shot, 'Just you and me', I'll write them a one-shot straight away. I can't seem to find it! I have such a stupid brain, why did I go and delete it? I don't deserve to be a writer, not with my lousy organization skills.

Anyway, this one shot is for **Fallen-Angel-Yumiko-Satohori**.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any Ouran characters or the OC appearing in this story.

* * *

**Warning: **This has not been beta-checked. All my beta-checkers are busy with my other stories, and I don't want to ask them.

* * *

**-| Can we pretend? - One shot #1 |-**

* * *

**Ice Queen**

* * *

Her heart was crushed and it turned to stone. Now, a cold façade protects and hides her from everything and everyone. Who can be daring enough to break the ice?

**-|φ|-**

"Here comes the ice queen!" whispered a few students. A girl walked passed, her long gray hair flowing behind. The so called 'ice-queen' was Yumiko Satohori, daughter of the Satohori. Co who managed mainly electronics. Yumiko's eyes glanced at the hallway. It was empty, everyone had either took a different path or simply made way. She sighed and continued walking, taking no notice of the whispers and gossip.

It's always been like this. Yumiko spent her days alone with no one to depend on. She lives alone, due to some family issues. A credit card with monthly allowances was given to her for expenses, but Yumiko really didn't care. The ice queen sighed and stopped at the window, gazing out at the people who seemed to be having fun with their friends.

'Friends…' thought Yumiko, shaking her head. She continued walking and suddenly someone bumped into her.

"Ah! Sorry, miss!" cried the person, offering a hand. Yumiko looked up, to see a feminine looking boy. She frowned slightly, yet her face still remained emotionless. She brushed his hand away and got up herself.

"Next time, do watch where you're going," said Yumiko in a cold voice. Her crimson eyes stared at the boy, and he nodded in understanding. He ran off to his friends, leaving Yumiko standing there. She looked at her hand, and remembered how he had offered to help her off.

'I'm so stupid!' thought Yumiko. 'He was being nice, and I just ignored him!' Yumiko frowned but sighed, regaining her emotionless face again. 'It's not like I'll meet him again though…'

**-|φ|-**

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" asked a worried twin. Haruhi perked up and flinched, staring at the worried host club members.

"It's nothing, really," smiled Haruhi. The host club looked unconvinced.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure you can share it with us!" sang Tamaki, opening his arms to received a hug. Haruhi sweat dropped and dodged his hugging attempts.

"No thanks," she replied bluntly. Haruhi sighed and put her hands on her chin. "Well, it's this girl…" Hikaru and Kaoru twitched and moved closer to Haruhi.

"Developing…"

"…some feelings for someone?" they asked. Haruhi shook her head.

"No, it's just… There are some people who can't stand guys, right?" asked Haruhi suddenly. Kyoya glanced over from his laptop.

"Elaborate Haruhi," said Kyoya, taking out his black book. "According to here, there's no one with the fear of boys, and if that were the case then the girl would have enrolled in Lobelia Academy." Haruhi shivered, not just at the fact Kyoya was so damn scary, and it was also the mention of Lobelia Academy.

"It's just that, I bumped into this girl…" mumbled Haruhi. "Well, when I offered to help she just got off by herself. She kind of reminds me of you, Kyoya-sempai." Kyoya raised a brow and looked back at his laptop. Hikaru whistled.

"You met the ice queen of class 10B," said Hikaru, resting his arm on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Yumiko Satohori, a girl known to be emotionless and cold. She's the only daughter of the Satohori Electronics Company," stated Kyoya. "Although it's managed by her uncle and aunt due to her parents been reported missing."

"So she grew up without parents…" concluded Hikaru. Kaoru laughed.

"You seem pretty interested in her," smirked Kaoru. Hikaru said nothing and looked out the window.

'Behind that façade, I wonder what type of person she is?' thought Hikaru.

**-|φ|-**

Yumiko sat outside under a tree. She opened and closed her eyes, trying to keep awake. She suddenly heard footsteps and turned around. She gazed at the person, she knew him well. He was the well-known Hitachiin Twin, although she didn't know which.

"And what are you doing here, all alone?" he asked. Yumiko stared at the twin and looked away. After a few minutes, the twin chuckled. "No heart and no emotion, eh?"

"Which twin are you?" she asked, turning to the guy. The twin shrugged.

"Kaoru," he replied. Yumiko glared and looked away.

"Go away," she told him. "I hate liars." The twin flinched for a bit, and let Yumiko explain. "When someone lies, I can tell." Hikaru smirked at this.

"Oh really?" he asked.

"You don't know how I can be…" Yumiko suddenly felt this urge to yell at him, to tell him all the things she had been through, to empty her heart out. Alas, she kept her emotionless face. "Don't judge me based on what you see…"

"What I see?" asked Hikaru. "I see a lonely girl."

"I'm not lonely okay?" snapped Yumiko. She had enough of this; she couldn't keep it in any longer. "I'm just…s-shy…" Tears started to fall down her cheeks. "All these years, growing up without any friends…parents… My parents were murdered by …" Yumiko choked on her tears and looked away from Hikaru. The twin sighed and knelt down beside her.

"I'll be here for you…"

"You don't even know me…" frowned Yumiko. "This is the first time you talked to me!" Hikaru smirked.

"I have to break the ice first, my dear Ice Queen."

Yumiko wiped away her tears and smiled slightly to herself. "You can't melt my heart… it's impossible." Yumiko stood up and gave Hikaru a smile. She couldn't remember the last time she had given anyone a smile, and it felt nice. Someone had tried to understand her, it was the first. Hikaru smirked and returned a smile.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

**-| One shot #1; END |-**

* * *

**Author's note: **I don't know what I wrote, seriously. I don't work well with emotionless characters. Argh, this was a short one! Oh, the more detailed the OC, the longer the one shot! Just saying~


End file.
